1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an angle section for terminating laid ceramic tiles.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to protect ceramic tiles installed on the floor or on the wall on their exposed outer edges by terminating sections as disclosed in DE-PS 31 21 823. Such sections have substantially an L-shaped cross section. The longer leg is in this connection provided with breakthroughs and, when installed by the so-called thin-bed method in an adhesive, is accommodated between the substrate, which may be either a floor or a wall, and the ceramic tiles laid on the latter. The second leg, which is disposed vertically relative to the first leg, which is the fastening leg, is a terminating leg. At its free end of the latter, provision is made for a widening, which is directed inwardly toward the side of the tile, with a chamber being formed under said widening. When such sections are installed under the adjacent ceramic tiles to be protected, it is found that it is difficult to maintain a desired and constant joint between the widening of the terminating section and the edge of the ceramic tiles to be protected. Furthermore, it is difficult to fill the resulting space of the joint with joint mortar especially when the joint has a relatively narrow visible width, while the space of the joint, however, has a relatively large depth corresponding with the total thickness of a ceramic tile. As a rule, such a protective section is first placed on the substrate, secured with adhesive mortar, and the ceramic tile is subsequently placed on top. In this process, the lower region of the joint or chamber so formed is already filled with the adhesive. The outwardly visible joint, however, is completely filled with a joint mortar, which has a consistency different from the one of the adhesive mortar. In any case, the adhesive mortar has to be prevented from completely filling the space of the joint, in which case it would be visible from the top. In this case, the desired joint mortar no longer can be admitted in an adequate amount.
A terminating section for shaping the corner of a wall segment, where ceramic tiles have to be installed vertically relative to one another, has been proposed in GB 2 203 996 A1. Said section has two mounting legs disposed vertically relative to one another. Said fastening legs each have to be accommodated on both walls under the respective outer ceramic tiles. The connection forms an approximately quarter-cylindrical segment consisting of two terminating legs disposed vertically relative to each other, and a curved bridge connecting said legs on their outer ends. In order to obtain a constant joint spacing between the terminating legs and the edges of the ceramic tiles to be protected, bridge strips projecting in about their centers are shaped by molding on the terminating legs, said bridge strips being directed in about the center toward the edges of the tiles. The thickness of said bridge strips determines the joint spacing between the terminating leg and the adjacent edge of the tile. It was found in practical application that it is extremely difficult to install such a section with two mounting legs. Its installation seems only possible if the surfaces of the substrate in the corner region are exactly set at a right angle relative to one another. Compensating a tolerance of the angle seems not to be possible because when one mounting leg has been secured, the other mounting leg can be retained on its substrate only under pressure. Resilience of the section, however, would lift off the tiles that are to be installed in said region on top of the mounting leg. Furthermore, the widening on the end of the terminating legs, which leads to the formation of a chamber and which highly promotes bracing of the joint mortar and the protection of the adjacent edges of the tiles, is missing on such sections.